


Adventures in a London Dungeon

by msmglove



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attraction, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Dom/sub, Dungeon, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Party, Pining, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, more tag to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmglove/pseuds/msmglove
Summary: Glimmer has an argument with her mum, so she decided to go out with her friend Adora, but she ends up in a middle of the dungeon party.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Glimmer/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Horde Prime (She-Ra)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	1. Meeting my Dom

**Author's Note:**

> It is Kinktober and I am back with my bullshit. This one is an AU, where Glimmer, once again, end up in Prime's embraces. 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to read chapter 2, which is far more graphic. 
> 
> P.s I do full-time bdsm

“But mum!” Glimmer shouted abruptly across the sleek office.

“No Glimmer! This was extremely unprofessional, you are never to intercept on my behalf again!” Angela rose sternly from her chair.

“But the investors loved my idea! They want in! We can now ship to people who actually need them!”

“We are not a charity and this is not what I agreed to!” 

“But this company needs to change! We are basically making rich people have very expensive pee!”

“Glimmer! If you don’t believe in what we do, you can just get on your ass and find yourself another marketing job that pays you this much.”

“Fine! Maybe I will then, but I am bringing Brightmoon Vitamins to the 21st century. You always stick to your outdated ways, we need to expand!”

“Glimmer, I am your boss and I get to decide what this company does. You need to learn your place and not act irrationally.” 

“Whatever, I got us the investors, didn’t I?” 

“I am not going over this again, go home, we will talk later.” Angela sounded disappointed, and Glimmer was very aware of that. She hated disappointing her mum, especially in business. She always tried her hardest to prove herself as a successful businesswoman to her. 

“I have nothing more to say to you. I’m going to hang with Adora.” She said as she slammed the door behind her, leaving her mother speechless in her office.

As she existed the building, she decided to walk instead of taking the underground, so she made her way past Paddington station and down towards Shepherd’s Bush. She noticed the gangs of people arriving into London for their Friday night out. Tonight, she’d do the same, go home, get dressed and then head over to Adora’s. Her friend was always busy on Fridays, so Glimmer knew she’d be able to forget about the argument with her mum through a good, old-fashioned night in town.

When she got home, she quickly showered and got dressed. She wasn’t exactly sure what Adora did every Friday, but she knew she went to some edgy places based on her Instagram stories. Glimmer decided on a pink satin dress with black chunky heels. She hurried to get out before her mum came home as she didn’t want to deal with that tonight. She got on the Overground to Camden, where Adora lived.

“Glimmer!?” Adora exclaimed as she opened her front door. She was holding a tooth brush and was dressed in slouchy pyjama wear. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight, I thought we were going to hang out tomorrow?”

“Yeah… but I had this really awful argument with my mum and I needed to get out tonight, so I thought I’d come and hang out with you. Is that ok?” Glimmer asked suddenly realising that she may be intruding on Adora. 

“Ummm, ha…” Adora looked to one side. “I have commitments tonight.”

“Yeah, like you do every Friday, going out to edgy parties in Hackney and getting drunk.” Glimmer quickly interrupted. “And tonight, I can come with! Come on, I am great with people. Today, actually, I wooed in some new investors for Brighton and they loved me...” Glimmer went on cheerfully for another few minutes as Adora stood uncomfortably at the door unsure of how to break it to her.

“Ha, that is great Glimmer, but listen, I don’t go to just any parties, on Fridays I go to parties with Catra and well… they are not for everyone.” 

“Oh Adora, you know I’m not that foolish! Of course I’d go to gay bars with you two! Who knows, maybe I’ll meet someone new” 

“No, Glimmer, we are going to a dungeon party.” Adora finally muttered.

“Dungeon?” Glimmer raised an innocent eyebrow.

“A BDSM dungeon party” Adora explained. 

“Oh.. OH!” Glimmer’s eyes widened at the realisation.

“Yeah...” Adora scratched her head.

“I’m in!” 

“What? Glimmer this is not how it works; the community are not so accepting of vanillas.” Adora seemed genuinely concerned for Glimmer’s attitude. 

“I am hardly vanilla! You know Bow and I did some stuff with handcuffs and role play…”

“Right, well be prepared for it to be more intense than that, we take our lifestyle very seriously.”

“Of course! Gosh Adora, I never imagined you and Catra to be into this! Which one of you is the top?” Glimmer teasingly asked

“Catra is the Dom”Adora sternly corrected. “And she co owns the dungeon. That’s why I can get you in, usually you need an invite from the host or a Dom.”

“Cool! I’m sure your kinky friends will love me.”

“Yeah...try to be respectful.” Adora gave her a staggering look.

Once getting ready, Adora and Glimmer made their way to the dungeon, which was a large townhouse in Hackney. As they entered the building, they walked through a long corridor leading to the back of the house. There were all sorts of people there, some dressed in leather and latex provocative outfits, while others wore casual clothes. Many walked around naked or semi naked. A couple greeted Adora as she walked in, stopping for a friendly conversation about last week’s shenanigans. Glimmer carefully observed her surroundings. The walls were covered in patterned gold wallpaper with erotic art and leather objects hanging from them. Every room had something going on, something Glimmer assumed had to do with different kinks.

“Hey Catra!” Adora waved over as her girlfriend appeared. Glimmer knew Catra but had never seen her looking like that, dressed entirely in black. Lace top with a deep v neck and tight jeans perfectly complimented every curve of her slender figure.

“Adora, you brought a vanilla person to our party?” She crossed her arms and looked disapprovingly to Glimmer. “You know what they’re like, all they do is cringe and think we’re some messed up sadists.”

“Hey! I do not think you are messed up, and I’m not entirely vanilla you know!” Glimmer was quick to raise her voice.

“What? You’ve tried plushie handcuffs once and decided that you’re suddenly a sub? Please!” Catra snorted as she laughed mockingly at Glimmer.

“Catra be nice! We were all once vanilla before we got introduced to this lifestyle.” Adora tried to ease the tension by wrapping herself around her neck.

“Fine!” She held Adora’s chin as she kissed her passionately. Glimmer heard Adora whisper something in her ear as Catra’s grin widened. Realising Glimmer was still standing there, Catra grabbed a nearby glass of wine and shoved it in her hand. “Why don’t you grab a drink and chill out a bit. We’ll see you around, Sparkles.”

“Yeah Glimmer why don’t you go look at some rope bondage over there.” Adora said as she was being dragged upstairs by her girlfriend.

“Sure...” Glimmer looked around to see what Adora was talking about.  
As she turned to the first room on her left, she saw a small crowd gathered around the centre, where a woman was suspected in ropes hanging from bars on the ceiling. Her hands rested tied behind her back, while her weight was distributed through the knots on her torso. She was fully naked but wore an excessive amount of body glitter. Next to her was a man who pulled on different knots while explaining his technique. She assumed he was another Dom. She stood staring at him for a while. He was tall, with blonde hair tied in a pony tail. He wore a white shirt tucked into tight leather trousers. She felt her stomach flutter as she realised he was quite attractive. The Dom briefly glanced her way before proceeding with his demonstration. A series of emotions spurted through her. Glimmer felt giddy thinking about him tying her up like he tied the naked woman in front of her. She felt even more flustered thinking about being exposed like that for everyone to see. She felt like a foolish teenaged pining over a teacher that she’d never have. She shouldn’t be linking him anyway, she thought to herself, he was at least in his late thirties and even if he wasn’t, there is no way he’d be interested in her. 

After the demonstration finished, Glimmer was the first to leave the room. She spent the next two hours walking around, drinking wine and plucking the courage to talk to more people. The wine definitely helped, and she was even surprised to find out how friendly people who did this were. 

After a while, Glimmer went to get her phone from her purse that was hung in the front corridor. She had a few messages and missed calls from Angela and she was getting riled up reading them that she almost walked into a small room at the end of the corridor. There, a naked man was kneeling in front of a woman dressed in purple latex. The man snapped from his position at the sudden interruption, but the purple woman quickly forced his head back to the floor. They didn’t seem to mind that they were being watched, and at a closer look, Glimmer realised the man was in a cock cage that was tightly strapped around his balls. He also wore a dark blue collar around his neck, which perfectly matched his cobalt hair. The woman in front of him had long purple hair tied in two high pony tails. She wore a tight latex dress, which zipped at the front. In one hand she held a flogger, while the other was caressing the man’s hair.

“I see you found my little brother.” Glimmer flinched as she looked behind her to find the Dom from earlier tonight standing behind her. He was casually leaning on the wall, looking down at her.

“Excuse me?” She raised an eyebrow, still startled by his presence.

“My brother, Hordak” The Dom gestures at the kneeling man. “Is a sub to one of the Dommes here.” 

“He is her boyfriend?” Glimmer asked surprised. 

“You could say that. He is her slave, has been for years.” 

“She is beautiful” Glimmer whispered to herself as she continued to watch the woman as she gently spoke words of affirmation to Hordak, who bowed down to kiss her feet.

“I’m afraid they are exclusive, Entrapta won’t take another sub. Not while she has that leech.” The Dom quickly interrupted her daydreaming. 

“What a nice thing to say about your brother” Glimmer said with a tone of sarcasm. Then she turned to him. “And I’m not looking for a Domme, I’m afraid I don’t think this is for me.”

“Are you sure about that? You’ve chosen to spend your Friday night here and you are already drooling over us” And there is was again, that wicked smile from earlier. Glimmer felt heat rising in her cheeks. 

“I am not drooling” she denied. “I only came here for a friend.”

“Whatever you say. Denial is the first step to acceptance.” 

What an odd thing to say she thought. “What about you huh? Why are you here chatting me up?”

“Well don’t you think you’re special?” He patronisingly raised his voice “Entrapta was my sub, I trained her.”

“But she left you for your brother? Ouch!”

“I introduced them to each other. I didn’t think she could be a switch, but there it is.” 

Glimmer felt a bit sorry for him. She could sense the bitterness in his tone. But then again, he seemed like an entitled, cocky man, who is used to getting his way. 

“I’m Prime btw, I co own this with Catra.” He turned to face her completely

“Glimmer...”

“Nice to meet you, and to see a new face around here.”

“Well don’t get used to it, I’m not going to be a regular.”

“Oh yeah? Maybe you should be, you’d look great in a collar.” He said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

“I don’t think so” She said as she gazed at Hordak, who was now on a leash being walked to a bed.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Glimmer spoke again, desperately trying to pull herself together and not fall apart completely in this stranger’s arms. 

“So, are you a rope bondage expert?”

“It’s just one of the many things I do as a Dom.”

“You must have hundreds of other subs waiting for you…”

“I do, but I also like something refreshing once in a while.” He was eyeing her up now, his gaze slowly trailing up and down her body, examining her.

“Well I’m not some piece of meat for you to enjoy for a night.”

“What makes you think I want to enjoy you only one night?” 

Damn, he was direct. And he had such a way of making her feel flustered. Maybe it was the alcohol she had consumed that was altering her perception of him. She decided to be honest. 

“Look, the things you did to that woman earlier, with the ropes, I’ve never done any of this and I’m certainly not going to satisfy you the way you want… not that I don’t want to”

“Everyone can be submissive, and everyone can learn. Here, you can explore your hidden desires.” He was standing way too close to her now. She could sell his cologne, a sharp minty scent that felt intoxicating the more she was exposed to it. 

Glimmer blushed, she didn’t have the courage to deny it, he’d see right through her.

“Perhaps I misunderstood your look earlier, maybe you’d prefer a femme Domme.” He gestured at Entrapta.

“No!” She was quick to correct him. “I ... I mean I like all genders.”

“I..I” she stammered. “I don’t think I’ll be very good.”

“You will learn, eventually you will get it.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“Well let’s get to know each other.” Prime held out a hand for her and she took it as he led her away from Entrapta and Hordak and up the stairs to the second floor.


	2. Chit chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too graphic in this one, please look at the the tags.

Glimmer was led to a large bright room on the top floor. It was decorated in patterned silver wallpaper with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A jade crystal bath was lodged under the bay window that looked over Clissold Park. In the middle of the room, a black metal four poster bed lay dressed in green silken bedsheets. There was a mahogany St. Andrew’s cross in one corner, while the other had some leather furniture she didn’t recognise. 

The wall opposite the windows was bedecked with whips and animal leather masks. Glimmer was amazed to find there were so many different varieties. Paddles coated in fur and velvet, as well was floggers and whips made from materials she’d never imagine were used this way. She noticed they were arranged by shape and size, the chunkier, wider paddles stayed near the bottom, while the thinner whips were hung high up. There were a few that looked similar to what her horse-riding instructor usually used. They were all prominently displayed, taunting her of what may be to come. She swallowed hard thinking about Prime using them on her. 

“This is my personal room.” He explained as he came to stand next to her. For a moment, both of them stood in silence admiring the spanking gear. 

“I see…looks appropriate.” Glimmer finally muttered. 

“Don’t worry so much, you’d have to be very experienced sub to use most of the things here. Tonight, we will only use the bed and a few other things, if you are lucky.” He took her hand in his and gave it a few comforting strokes as he pulled her into his embrace. 

“I am not worried.” She gave an assuring smile. Although she was well aware of her racing heart, which felt like it was about to burst from her chest. She wasn’t sure if it was from nervousness or exhilaration. Maybe it was a bit of both.

Prime daintily reached for her chin and tilted her head up to look at her. “This will be fun.” He grinned as he leaned down to kiss her. A little moan escaped Glimmer as she got a taste of him, sweet and minty. Prime held her tightly against him, so she could fully appreciate his cold body against hers. Glimmer’s hands moved up and down his torso as she enjoyed toying his lean muscular structure. She started to undo his shirt but struggled with the buttons. Prime let her go for a long minute to help her out and their kiss was broken. But, the moment his shirt was hanging loose from his shoulders, he pulled her back in and Glimmer once again melted in his embrace. His intensity and appetence for her curves further tantalised her senses. Every touch of his lips on her neck and every grip of her hips sent electric currents through her. She knew she wanted him, and she wanted him bad. She had no idea what he’d want to do, but she was willing to beg for him to fill and devour her.

Prime wasn’t shy from exploring her. He ran his fingers through her pink hair and grasped her head as he nipped the sensitive skin on her neck and shoulder. His other hand trailed up her naked thighs and under the hem of her dress, as he teasingly played with the edges of her underwear, already feeling her sleek wetness. Glimmer jerked her hips in an attempt to rub her arousal against his hand, but all she got was a cold shiver when Prime suddenly pulled away from her. Taking a moment to pull herself back together, she shook her head demanding an explanation.

“How much have you drunk tonight?” He stepped further away from her. 

“Um.. I.. two glasses of wine?” Glimmer said, unsurely. 

“Are you sure?” His tone of voice had taken a sharp turn. “I am not going to touch you until I’m sure you are sober enough.” He sounded stern, and a bit worried, as he went to get something from a drawer.

“It’s fine! I really want this!”

“Blow. In here.” He gave her a breathalyser.

Glimmer huffed but did it anyway. She didn’t quite understand what the big deal was, they both wanted it and she was fully consenting to it. Why did it matter if she had some alcohol. She felt a bit offended because she was not some criminal to be tested for drugs.

“You have had more than two.” Prime looked down at the machine. “If you want to continue, you’d have to sober up a bit.”

“Why!? I’m fully aware of my surroundings, and my actions.” 

“You may be sure you want this, but your senses are still altered. You may feel number to things that, when sober, would hurt you. My number one rule here is to not take drugs before or during a session, especially with someone new. I can’t break this with you, even for a one-night thing.”

“So, does that mean you have to go!?” Glimmer asked with an almost desperation.

“What? No. You will be ok in an hour. Have some of this.” He handed her a bottle of water and a bag of mixed nuts. 

“I want you to drink the whole bottle.”

“Fine...” She started gulping down the water as Prime sat on the edge of the bed, looking like a mess. His still unbuttoned shirt was sliding from his shoulders, while locks of hair that had fallen free from his ponytail were now lining his face. He patted the mattress next to him and Glimmer was quick to go and sit. 

“You are a very passionate kisser.” Prime said as he tried to fix his loose hair with his fingers.

“Thanks?” She muttered, blushing slightly, unsure of how to respond to this. Prime wasn’t making it easy for her. He was staring with an almost admiration, or maybe it was amusement. She wasn’t sure exactly what he was thinking but he looked lost in thought. 

“So, what other things do you do then?” She finally said trying to keep things from going awkward.

“I am a Pro Dom” He snapped back to reality. “Which means I train subs, do different sessions and engage in educating new members.” He quickly explained.

“So, you do this as a job, as well as your own satisfaction? Doesn’t it get repetitive?”

He shook his head slightly as he smiled at himself. “Every sub is different. At work, I focus on doing what the sub/ their Dom have requested. In my own time, I get to enjoy my partners the way I want.”

“Does that mean you currently have personal subs?”

“I do, everyone I usually see is comfortable with multiple partners.” He then turned to look at her. “Are you?”

“Yes, of course!” Glimmer looked away from him. She wasn’t lying, she really didn’t mind that he had others. As far as she knew, he was going to be a one-night stand. Then, she’d go about her life as normal. She, herself, could not possibly imagine being bound to one person for the majority of her life. She couldn’t help but wonder, however, what type of people he slept with, and how romantically involved he was with them. He didn’t seem like the lover type. She knew she shouldn’t pry but she decided to try her luck out anyway. 

“So, was Entrapta a personal sub?”

“Uh uh” He clicked his tongue. “I am not discussing Entrapta, or my brother, with you.” 

“Why not? Surely it is easier to tell a complete stranger than a friend?”

“Oh Princess, I get the feeling you are not going to be a stranger for much longer.” 

“Oh yeah?” Glimmer bit her bottom lip, obvious enough for him to see. “I am not all one layer you know?”

“Oh I know, and I plan on peeling off all your layers, one by one” He said as he teasingly brushed a finger across her knee.

“Careful…” She looked down at his hand which was slowly making its way up her thigh. “If I recall correctly, you wanted to be a goody goody-two shoes and wait until we are sober.” She sarcastically pouted, but didn’t push him away, wanting to see where she could go with this. 

Knowing exactly what she was trying to get out of him, Prime stood up threateningly in front of her. “You’d be in so much trouble if you spoke to me like that during a session.” 

“Good thing is that, at least for now, we are not having a session” She fluttered her eyelashes, waiting for him to pounce. 

Prime was trying hard to keep a straight face, but the excitement of punishing her for being so bratty soon made him give in to a massive grin. He stepped closer, almost towering over her. “You need some discipline drilled into you.” He crossed his arms, but Glimmer knew the effect she was already having on him and kept smiling provocatively. 

Prime, however, did not give in to her. He wasn’t sure if this sparkly princess could even take a punishment, let alone one he was imagining giving her. Instead he took himself away and walked over to a wooden chest in the corner, where he started pulling out black rope and scissors. “I need to know what experience you have with submission.” He looked over to Glimmer who was still sitting on the bed, looking a bit defeated that her stunt didn’t work on him. 

“I... I did some restraining with my previous boyfriend.” Glimmer confessed as she stood up and walked over to the window. She remembered the uncomfortably worried look on Bow’s face as he was cuffing her to either side of the bed. 

“Like what?” 

“Umm handcuffs, and gagging, and a bit of hair pulling” 

“I see.” He hummed to himself. “Are you familiar with traffic light system safe words?”

“So green for go ahead, yellow to slow down and red to stop?”

“Good girl, so you do know some basics after all.” He dropped the rope on the bed, then came to stand next to her again. They both looked over the window, Glimmer admiring the crystal bathtub. 

“When you imagine being dominated, what do you imagine?” 

Glimmer looked at him, wide-eyed. She took a moment to think about it. “I sometimes think about being bound and feeling helpless.” She confessed. “I imagine giving you pleasure and serving you, or my partner.” She added trying desperately not to sound like she was too into him.

“Ok, and do you have an idea of what your hard limits are?”

“Um, hard limits?”

“Things you know you’d never want to do with me. Or a partner”

“Umm, maybe no blood, urine or faeces? Do people do that anyway?”

“Yes, yes they do…so you’d be ok with whipping or spanking?” Prime asked genuinely. 

Glimmer looked startled and started mumbling, not knowing how to answer that. She didn’t like it when she first tried spanking, but she often fantasised about it, and the paddles on the wall behind her did look interesting. “I think it depends on what exactly happens.” Prime heard her say.

“Oh, so you have done it before, Princess?” 

Glimmer blushed at the new nickname. “I am not that innocent.”

“We shall see that.” Prime said as he curled his finger around a lock of Glimmer’s hair. He seemed fascinated by its silkiness and shimmer. He moved to stroking her head as he continued. “I have some rules that all my subs must follow while with me. You are to answer verbally every question unless instructed otherwise. Do not speak out of turn. You are to bow to me every time I enter a room before a session with you. If you are with me as a sub in front of others, you are not to speak or interact with other subs and doms until I give you permission to. I will add more rules specific to a session. If you break the rules, I will punish you as I see fit.”

“Ok!” Glimmer squeaked confidently, already thinking of how she could subtly bend the rules to wind him up. But, Prime soon stopped the comforting strokes of her hair and moved to grip her chin as he tilted her head, forcing her to look at him. 

“Yes. Sir.” He corrected. 

“Yes, Sir.” Glimmer repeated obediently, offering a gentle smile. 

“Good girl” Prime let go of her head. 

Glimmer moved to lean on his chest, as she gave him a needy look. “I’ve finished my water, can we begin now?” 

Not saying a word, Prime reached around her thighs and flung her over his shoulder as he carried her to the bed. He gently lay her on her back and came on top of her. Expecting a kiss, Glimmer once again tugged on his shirt to pull him closer, but he only shook his head in disapproval.

“No, Princess, you need to learn patience” He said, even though he himself looked excited by her in more than one way.

“You are not making it easy.” She complained.

Prime smirked and lay next to her. Now, they were both laying on their backs, staring at each other. 

“Tell me about you, how did you come about?”

“Adora is my friend, we came together” 

“You don’t look like someone who comes to places like this often”

“What is that supposed to look like?” She raised an eyebrow. Then, she looked away as she said “I want to see what it is like.” 

“No partner to do that with?”

“No… no partner for me. I am focusing on work right now”

“And yet you have chosen to spend your Friday night here” He raised an eyebrow. “Must be some work”

“It is! My mum, she owns this vitamin company, and she doesn’t trust me to manage it yet, even though I have some really good ideas to innovate it.”

“So you sell expensive pee to posh people.” He chuckled. 

“Well, we would be selling them to the right people if my mum just listened to me, but she doesn’t.”

Prime didn’t reply, he just stared at her, for what she assumed he was trying to figure out her situation. But, tonight was not the time for complaining. 

“What about you, huh, have you always done this?”

“I started doing this about 10 years ago, I used to work in the City before that.”

“So you gave up a finance job for sex work?” She got back at him.

“Insurance, and yes, it was never my dream. Now, I get to do something I at least like” He then stared her up and down and added “or love”.

Glimmer grinned, already too filled with excitement that was spreading throughout her body. But, she knew provocation didn’t work on him, so she kept the conversation going. “How did you meet Catra? She has never mentioned you before you know?”

“We were is similar circles, and we attended a lot of the same meet-ups. She eventually became my maid. Then, we decided to establish this.” 

“Yeah she seems really involved.” 

“Maybe you will be too, after tonight” Prime said as he finally reached for her and hungrily started devouring her mouth. This is what Glimmer had been waiting for all night, and she couldn’t let it slide. She wrapped herself around him as they slowly let their clothes fall off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote a massive chapter but decided to slit it up. The next one will be explicit.


End file.
